A Day With You
by JustAnotherWriter98
Summary: England is dragged along by America to many different places. They spend that day together, with England not knowing that it is Valentines Day today. America does something unexpected to let England know about his feelings. USUK.


Well this is a Valentines fic from me. It's quite late to post this where I live but it might be early or on time for Valentines were you live. Well on to the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot. Now let's get to the story!

* * *

><p>England's face started to rival a tomato. America's face was only mere <em>centimeters <em>away from his. He could feel the other nation's breath on his skin. His heart raced as he his emerald eyes were locked in America's azure ones. He blushed harder when America leaned in closer.

'_What the bloody hell is he trying to do?' _he thought, inching away just a bit, _'I knew I shouldn't have agreed with him! Is he trying to rape me or something?'_

* * *

><p>It all started earlier that morning…<p>

"Bollocks, I'm going to be late if I don't move any faster!"

England hurried over to the sink and grabbed a toothbrush and applied a little toothpaste on it. He brushed vigorously while trying to comb his hair. Unfortunately, this resulted in hair getting in his mouth. He spit it out along with the toothpaste and continued on with grooming himself. He took one last look in the mirror to check his appearance.

England wasn't really pleased at what he was wearing. He was wearing skinny jeans with a chain hanging off of the left pocket. He wore red sneakers. The shirt he was wearing was white with colorful patterns and pictures of the Big Ben, London Eye, and the flag of the United Kingdom. The words 'I love the UK' were printed on his shirt. This wasn't anything he'd wear on a normal day, but considering the person who invited him, he had to endure this.

'_How can America even wear this everyday, let alone in meetings?' _he thought. Well America didn't _exactly _wear this to meetings; he only did it sometimes, claiming it was 'Casual Friday'.

He looked at the wall clock. 8:45 A.M. Crap, he was going to be late! Well it wasn't likely that America would be there early, but he wanted to be sure. America did come early at times, and unfortunately, these times were the ones England had to humiliate himself. Embarrassing memories came to his head.

'_Not that memory again!' _England thought to himself as remembered one _particular _memory.

England left his hotel and called a cab. He got in and told the driver his destination.

"Blue Bananas and Yellow Apples, please." England said, handing the driver his money. He looked at the scenery outside. He saw different stores and buildings. He occasionally saw people, couples holding hands, children tugging at their mothers' hand. What he did notice to be unusual was that at almost every store and street he looked, there were red, pink and white heart-shaped balloons. Several roses of the same colors also adorned most of the establishments he saw.

'_That's odd… Maybe America and his boss formulated a new law to decorate the place… After all, it _is _America I'm talking about.' _the Englishman thought. He shrugged it off and continued staring out of the window. After a while though, he got lost in his own thoughts. He snapped out of it when he arrived at his destination.

'_Typical of America to choose a place like this… the place seems childish because of the name… well at least it isn't McDonalds… wait a minute, is that a flat screen TV?' _England thought and became surprised.

The place seemed like one of those small, family run cafes, only this one looked a bit more… rustic? It had nice brick red walls, vines growing on them; it gave him a feeling of warmth. The doors were typical of commercial stores, they were made of glass. As with most of the buildings he saw, this place was decorated with heart themed objects, all red, white, and pink. Little potted plants adorned the entrance. A big sign with the words "Blue Bananas and Yellow Apples" were written on it. England opened the door and walked in. He expected a fireplace and the smell of spices.

He was wrong. _Very wrong. _England's jaw dropped.

The place was surprisingly modern. The tables were made of mahogany and were topped with glass. Mahogany chairs matched the tables perfectly. A mahogany counter top was located in the right corner. It was also topped with glass. A little cash register placed near the edge of it. England saw an air conditioner instead of a fireplace. In the upper right corner, there was a _huge _flat screen TV. The smell of food wafted in the air. It made his mouth water oh so slightly.

He stayed like that for a few seconds before being called to a table by a familiar voice. He looked around and noticed a blond with a very familiar strand of hair sticking up.

'_America.' _

The nation waved to him and signaled him to sit down. He had a goofy smile on his face. England sat down opposite of America. He noticed a vase with two intertwined roses.

'_It looks like I'm on a date with him!' _England thought.

"So Iggy, what took you so long?" the American said.

"I told you not to use that blasted nickname! Anyway, I came here on time. Why are you so early America? It is quite odd that _you _of all people decided to come early." England replied.

"Well I thought that I'd see you dance to Caramelldansen again…" America chuckled.

"I thought I told you to never speak of that ever again! I already told you that it was a dare I accepted when I was drunk."

"Well it didn't exactly help that you wore that waiter outfit." The blue eyed nation laughed again.

England was about to retort when a waitress asked them for their order. America ordered five breakfast burgers. England scanned through the menu on the table and ordered a breakfast supreme. The American ordered coffee while the Brit ordered tea. The waitress then rushed off towards the kitchen. While they waited, the two countries made small talk. Or in other words, they continued arguing with each other.

* * *

><p>"Hamburgers are heart attacks on a bun!"<p>

"No they aren't."

"Um… I wouldn't want to get in the way of a lovers' spat, but here are your orders." a waitress told them, carrying two plates of food. She set the plates down on the table.

"L-Lovers' spat? W-Were not l-lovers." England stuttered out nervously, laughing nervously as well. His face turned bright pink. Meanwhile, America had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say mister." the waitress giggled. She returned to the kitchen and came back with their chosen drinks.

The two ate in silence, still quite flustered from the statement earlier. America's breakfast burgers and eggs and bacon instead of beef, cheese, and the other condiments you would find in a burger. The breakfast supreme had two eggs, sunny-side up, and three strips of bacon that formed a smiley face. The meal also had three scones as a side dish.

They finished their meals and America paid for their food. They left and went to the parking area to get America's car.

"So what do you want to do next, Iggy?"

America used England's nickname again, but he let it slide. The emerald eyed nation was surprised by the question. He thought that the younger nation would have dropped him off at his hotel. He thought about it for a moment. He faced the hyper nation.

"Anything you want, America." England told his former charge. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>England was dead tired. So far he and America had gone to the mall, ice skating rink, ice cream parlor, the movie house, a local fair, and this time to the park. He plopped down on a bench and crossed his arms. How did America survive all that and <em>still<em> have a lot of energy?

The American sat down next to him, licking the last of his pistachio ice cream. He smiled and put an arm around the shorter nation. They noticed raindrops falling.

"Shit. It's raining. Come on let's get inside my car." America told his companion.

They ran towards the vehicle. By the time they got inside, the rain got stronger. The two nations were soaking wet and very cold. The two stayed inside for a long time, spending their time in silence.

"Hey England, I want to tell you something." America told the other country.

England seemed surprised at him.

"What is it America- What the-?" England said when he saw the other nation leaning towards him.

The American kept leaning in towards him. England's face started to heat up. America paid no attention to this.

England's face started to rival a tomato. America's face was only mere _centimeters _away from his. He could feel the other nation's breath on his skin. His heart raced as he his emerald eyes were locked in America's azure ones. He blushed harder when America leaned in closer.

'_What the bloody hell is he trying to do?' _he thought, inching away just a bit, _'I knew I shouldn't have agreed with him! Is he trying to rape me or something?'_

America closed his eyes halfway and stopped for a split second before closing them completely and crashing his lips against England's. The smaller of the two's emerald eyes widened before closing them. They stopped after a few minutes for air. America whispered something in England's ear.

"_Happy Valentines Day, England." _

England smiled. Even though he never knew that it was Valentines Day today until now, but he thought this was the best Valentines Day of his life.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Did you like it? Hate it? Do you have any violent reactions? Please review if you can!<p> 


End file.
